1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical exercising machines and more particularly, to an exerciser that provides speed-controllable power subject to operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional physical exercising machines commonly use weights, brake means, spring means of damper means to give a load to the users operating the machines. However, this kind of load is not practical for speed-controllable training. A speed-controllable training must be performed by means of special equipment.
Commercial speed-controllable exercise equipments are commonly expensive, and designed for professional analysis and special training. Although speed-controllable training acts an important role in weight training and rehabilitation exercises, it still cannot be popularized due to the expensive cost of hardware equipment. Therefore, it is desirable to provide simple and inexpensive exercise equipments for speed-controllable training, i.e., improvement of conventional speed-controllable exercise equipments is necessary.